Adventure of the Chosen Guardian
by knightofstories141912
Summary: Arceus is searching for the Chosen to save the world from an impending doom that will destroy the world. As he looks through a small town he find his Chosen one Ash as he was about to start his journey. Will Ash have what it takes to be the chose one? Will he be able to save the world? Come in and read it.


**Author Note: Hey everybody, here is a new story I made and won first place for the poll. Here you go and new stories will be posted sometime in the future. For now here is a new story for you to read.**

**Chapter 1**

**Hall of Origins**

In the white large room with Stone column pillars surrounding it in the middle of the room lies a large white centaurs with golden rings surrounding its body. There lies Arceus the god of Pokémon looking into a shimmering orb and seeing into it.

"Well, these are some interesting auras in these humans but not the one I'm looking for." Arceus looking in on a group of people battling each other in a tournament with one side battling with a Nidorino and another with a Gengar.

"Where are you chosen one? Your destiny is waiting for you and for you to protect the world where you stand." Arceus looking into different scene full of mountains, then an ocean, an island, and many other places.

"I sense your Aura somewhere in this region. But where are you?" Arceus searched through more scenes then stopped at a village which is giving off a strong aura signature. There in the village in a home around the center lies a huge pillar of aura being given off inside the house.

"This aura? Yes! No doubt, this is the aura signature I have been looking for!" Arceus then looked into the home looking for the source of this aura. Arceus finds a women inside who is giving off a strong aura signature that is flowing out of her but not as strong as the one before.

"This women is giving off a strong aura from her body, is she one of their descendants?" Arceus looking at the women who has brown hair wearing a green braid into a ponytail, quite tall, has fair color skin, and has hazel brown eyes.

"No I must not distract myself from the mission." Arceus shaking its head and looking for the Aura signature he saw outside.

"Now where is the aura I saw before?" Arceus looking through the house and then went to the second floor and saw a room giving off a strong aura presence from it.

"Here it is the aura signature I have been searching for. But who possesses it?" Arceus then looked into the room and saw a television on with the trainers from previous scenes and saw them still battling each other and then the trainer with the Nidorino sent out an Onix and continued his battle with the Gengar. In the center of the room there stands a boy who is wearing a blue vest, blue jeans, with black and white sneakers, green fingerless gloves, and a Pokémon expo hat looking at the television with fire in his eyes evident in his eyes seeing the battle in the TV.

"Yes, this is the Aura signature I have been looking for! But this boy's nature I can't tell what it is, this never happened before?" Arceus looking at the boy confused to why this boys nature can't be determined.

"More importantly what is this child's name?" Arceus wondered until he heard his answer.

"Ash, it's time for dinner come and get it while it's hot." The woman's voice Arceus hears came from the woman he saw before.

"Alright, DINNER TIME!" The boy Ash rushed to the door and ran out of it towards the dining room in his house for his dinner.

"So his name is Ash well then there is much to be done." Arceus then left the view sight from the orb and bellowed a name.

"Ho – oh I need you here now." Arceus called out and then a golden bird with a golden crest on its head and red feathers came in and bowed its head before its creator.

"Yes what is it Arceus." The bird asked wondering what his creator would need him for.

"Look into the orb I have found our chosen one." Arceus motioned Ho-oh to come closer.

"Is that true!?" Ho-oh then rushed to the orb and saw Ash dining with disgusting table manners but saw and felt the incredible presence his aura is giving off.

"Despite his manners he does have the potential to be the chosen one." Ho-oh said

"Well then you now know what you need to do. Do you Ho-oh?" Arceus looked at Ho-oh wondering if Ho-oh caught the drift.

"Yes I do Arceus I will hand the message to the boy." Ho-oh said to Arceus and about to leave the room only to be stopped.

"What do you mean message? You should know that is not what I mean Ho-oh." Arceus looking at Ho-oh with a gleam in his eyes. "I hope you hadn't forgotten what you are supposed to really do?"

"No I have not forgotten what I have been assigned to do, but Arceus you should know it too, as all of the chosen Pokémon you created as well have the same power to determine a person's nature but this boy is someone I can't determine at all." Ho-oh turning back to Arceus.

"So are you questioning my judgment on him being the chosen one who we are waiting for?" Arceus looking at Ho-oh slightly irritated.

"No I do not mean to question your judgment, however I would like to give the boy a small test to see what he is capable of doing with this power of his." Ho-oh explaining to Arceus his reasons.

Arceus thinks deep in thought for a minute and finally responded.

"Alright then if it means you will do the assignment you are given after this test to determine this boy's nature then so be it." Arceus speaking to Ho-oh.

"However if this boy fails this test then it means he is not the one we are searching for. Is this fair enough Arceus?" speaking to Arceus who is thinking for a short while.

Arceus spoke "Very well then, send your message and then we will see if he is the one we are searching for which I am quite sure that he is." Arceus giving the ok for the test.

"Thank you Arceus. Then now I will take my leave." Ho-oh left the chamber and then went to the boy's town to relay the message to him.

Arceus then looks back at the boy in the orb "Prepare yourself my chosen one for the day will come your test will arrive and your destiny will await you." Arceus then looks away and then lays its head in its arms and then sleeps.

/Pallet town/

"Alright Ash did you brush your teeth like I asked you to?" The Ash's mother said looking at her son who is getting in his PJ's.

"Yes mom like you said to do." Ash replies to his mother hoping to get some sleep.

"Alright then, now get to bed you don't want to be late for getting your first Pokémon tomorrow right?" Ash's mother looks at her son who is climbing in his bed and sets his voltorb alarm clock.

"Yeah mom, of course I don't want to be late that's why I set my alarm." Ash says switching the clock to a set time to ring.

"Make sure you don't break it again this time, I want this one to be the first to last at least a month from you breaking it." Ash's Mom remembering all the poor alarm clocks she bought him before and leaving in a scrap metal grave.

"Don't worry mom I'll put it right here." Ash putting his alarm clock on the desk next to his bed and then went under his bed.

"Alright then, good night sweetie." Ash's mom went and kissed her son's forehead and then turned off the lights and left the room.

"Aw man I can't wait tomorrow I will finally get my first Pokémon. Who should I get as my starter Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle?" Ash thought of this as he slowly drifted off into his sleep. Then everything went dark and then he saw himself being suspended in midair in a dark room.

"What the!? What's going on here? Where am I?" All sorts of things are going on inside Ash's head as he was confused to where he is.

Then all of a sudden a bright light with the color of the rainbow appeared in the dark room and then Ash heard a voice coming from it.

"Chosen one I am here to tell you of an important message that is to be delivered to you however you will be put to the test before you are allowed to hear this message." The bright rainbow light told Ash.

"Chosen one? Test? What are you saying? What is going on here, and where am I?" going through many things before his journey even started was putting his mind in pure shock and confusion as to what is happening.

"All your questions will be answered after the test that will be given to you. You will see me after the test if you have passed that is." The rainbow light then shined even brighter than before blinding Ash and raising his arms over his eyes to shield them.

"Your test will begin when the sun rises. Prepare yourself chosen one." Then everything went dark for Ash and he slept. Little did he know however that a bright light had come to his window and used a force to grab his voltorb alarm clock and threw it against the wall into the scrap metal grave.

"Prepare yourself Ash as the test will begin the instant you awaken from your sleep." The bright light then flew off and towards the rising sun which was to the point where Ash was supposed to wake up.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author note: I hope you enjoyed this new story and I hope that you will support this story as well as my other stories. The pairing is Ray shipping as you may have already seen I enjoy the pairing of Ability shipping but I want to make a variety of stories and I love romance so there will be all sorts of pairing. I hope you enjoy this story and some other stories I will be creating in the future. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this story and my other stories.**


End file.
